DZMZ
DZMZ-FM (89.1 FM) – branded as 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone), is a 24-hour dance music FM radio station of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC), and is also the flagship FM station of DMZ Network in the Philippines. Originally founded in 1975 as KB 89.1, reformatted in 1988 as 89 DMZ, in 2001 as Wave 891 (now moved to 91.5 frequency as Wave 91.5), in 2011 as iDMZ 891 and reverted as 89 DMZ in 2013, it is broadcast live throughout the Philippine archipelago as well as throughout the world via Global IBC, The studios are located at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, with the 25 kW transmitter is located at IBC Tower along Roosevelt Avenue, San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City, sharing the same site of IBC, IBC News Network and DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386. A member of the Kapisanan ng mga Brodkaster ng Pilipinas (KBP). It is a 24-hour dance music radio station except Holy Week of each year would be replaced by fully automated music (i.e. slow jam) during Thursday and Friday. Since 2011, the FM station of IBC is headed by Lopie de Guzman as the station manager of 89 DMZ. 89 DMZ is recognized as The Nation's #1 Danze Music FM Station in Mega Manila, according to the KBP Radio Research Council survey conducted in the month of January 2017. The station also manages and operates a website, 89DMZ.com and social media accounts on Facebook, Twitter, Instagram and YouTube. History ''DWKB-FM'' era: 1975-1989 Known as DWKB-FM (KB 89.1) owned by the Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, the station first aired in 1975, became one of the country's most listened to easy listening (beautiful music) FM music stations. Ricky Dizon was the station manager, coupled with other top jocks like Bingo Lacson, Peter Rabbit (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN as he work for the Kapamilya Network), Long Tall Howard and Vic Salta. Salta's 9-12AM overnight shift became popular among the teens back in the 80's as he would showcase "popularity battles" among the top bands back then - more notably Duran Duran vs. Spandau Ballet. On November 4, 1989, KB eventually was reformatted into 89 DMZ as an all-dance radio station that featured non-stop dance music launched in November 5, 1989. 'The first ''89 DMZ era: 1989-2001' In November 18, 1989, the station reformatted and rebranded as 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) (it also changed its callsign to DZMZ-FM), which played dance, hip hop, OPM, Hot AC and the other foreign songs, and remixed music. The late rapper, Francis Magalona, worked with the station through his program ''The Word-Up Show, which aired on Saturday nights. It also became the home of the Mobile Circuit every Friday nights. In July 18, 1998, 89 DMZ and IBC teamed up to launch and produce the 1-hour weekly MTV style variety show called DMZ-TV, aired every Saturday night from 6pm to 7pm on IBC as a hook-up with 89 DMZ and hosted by Lara Fabregas and Medwin Marfil of True Faith with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands airing live at the Live Studio 2 of Broadcast City where the jocks of 89 DMZ can now seen on TV. In March 9, 1999, DMZ-TV moved to Tuesday nights at 8-9pm and added to its co-hosts Rengie Galvez, JC Castro and Tone Wijangco. The end of the first 89 DMZ In February 25, 2001, IBC and Blockbuster Broadcasting System went into a government-sponsored bidding and Blockbuster Broadcasting System won the frequency rights as Wave 891 (callsign then changed to DWAV). However, the network still shares its transmission facilities of IBC until 2014 when it began transmitting from atop of Strata 2000. ''Wave 89.1'' era: 2001-2011 Wave 89.1 began regular operations shortly on March 1, 2001. Managed by former Magic 89.9 jock Rolando Sulit a.k.a. Joe D'Mango, the station began its operations with an Urban AC format. Some months later, its programming gradually shifted to full pop R&B. In 2008, a year after the demise of Blazin' 105.9, the station shifted to Urban Contemporary, as it started playing Hip Hop & R&B. The point was eliminated from the title and the station became known as Wave 891. In January 2010, Wave 891 successfully launched the first Urban Music Awards. In June 30, 2011, Wave 891 had its last broadcast for the last time on 89.1 and transferred to 91.5 FM in June 1, 2011. 'The second ''89 DMZ era: July-1-August 27, 2011' In July 2011, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation led by the chairman Eric Canoy took over the privatization and revitilization of the government and the management for the return of 89.1 MHZ frequency as the callsign was reverted back into DZMZ after its absence for 10 years as 89 DMZ made a comeback for a revival of the dance music station and launches the official website through live streaming via 89DMZ.com. The station transferred and returned to of its current studio at Broadcast City in Quezon City (its home since 89 DMZ era). After getting access to 89.1 FM, IBC has been occupied one of FM radio frequencies in Mega Manila and other platforms of IBC Radio including AM and TV. The test broadcast is for 9 weeks, it was temporarily playing automated dance music and remixed music, stingers and a teaser in July 1, 2011 in preparation for the formal launch. iDMZ 891'' era: August 28, 2011-August 10, 2013 iDMZ 891 was relaunched on August 28, 2011 as the current format of dance music, hip-hop and R&B, Hot AC (OPM, K-Pop and other foreign songs) and remixed music. It is inspired and adopted by the format of 89 DMZ which will bring back the good old days of local air waves music is the #1 dance music station that offers non-stop dance music in the form of DJ mixes with the new iDMZ jingle and new slogan Sayaw Pinoy!. iDMZ 891 was conceptualized in 2011 when Lopiue de Huzman signed as the station manager for the FM radio network, with IBC as the fledging organization that was to rise since 1975, he wanted to make sure that his FM radio affiliate would similarly make a dent in the broadcast circles, similar to what he envisioned his TV network to do. In August 28, it had its debut at 3am with the mix of dance music and its first day of broadcast began at 6am with Wave 24 for the first song Upside Down (God created indie remix) by Two Minds Crack. Following on August 29 with Peewee, who will return to radio after 10 years of hiatus, is the first jock to go on board that morning with Peewee in the Morning with its playing the down beat mix during Monday called Slow Jam, followed by the remaining 89 DMZ jocks and new jocks of iDMZ 891. It offers non-stop playing dance music tunes in form of song mixes. It provides an unadulterated dance music that caters to entire age spectrum and to people from all walks of life. The tribute to the Philippine icon radio station 89 DMZ and a gift to all its avid listeners after a decade of quench for dance music with commercial free. Everyone in any parts of the world can access the site and enjoy the music via live streaming. The station has around 18,000 listeners all over the globe. The station has the 24-hours of new wave music called Wave 24 airs at 6am respectively on Sundays, the 24-hours of down beat mix called Slow Jam which airs at 6am on Mondays, it has also developed has a flagship program called Be Heard! aired Friday where promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world. Since its launch, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program, and spearheaded by The King (Program Director) and The Sting (The voice-over behind iDMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant). Alternative rock music Rockin' Manila which airs on Saturdays from 6-9am with a Pinoy rock at 7-9pm, the Saturday night club/party music Saturday Clubbing every Saturday at 9pm-12mn. The first-ever countdown called The Hitlist, where the top 20 hits, it aired at 6pm respectively on Fridays. It has a group page in Facebook dubbed 89 DMZ (Danze Music Zone) and iDMZ 891 Sayaw Pinoy! with more than 5,000 active members. Also, signaled the station's new nationwide reach which will create 89.1 Manila for a brand of IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under the iDMZ station brand when 89.8 MHz Cebu and 89.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, listening of its programs. In October 1, 2011, iDMZ 891 relaunched again its simultaneously on radio and TV via its weekly "MTV style" variety show DMZ-TV, which aired every Saturday nights from 6pm to 7pm on IBC and hosted by Cara Eriguel and DJ Tom Taus with performers, dancers, club DJs and live bands airing live at the the studio of IBC and the DJs of iDMZ 891 can be seen on TV. On July 1, 2012, the station launched 85.1 MHZ Baguio was originated its signals, uninterrupted listening of its programs. On October 1, 2012, iDMZ 891 planened to launch its newest Korean pop online music portal K-Pop Radio with its official website at K-POP Radio. Recently, it launched its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. This increasing iDMZ 891's ratings and now become The Nation's #1 Danze Mix FM Radio in Mega Manila. 'The third ''89 DMZ era: August 11, 2013-present' Two years later, iDMZ 891 and its provincial stations in Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao was reverted into the second interation as 89 DMZ with a new logo and new jingle on August 11, 2013 at 6:00am (with ''Wave 24). The DJs from the revival of 89 DMZ like Peewee, The Unbeatable, The Force, The Sting, Kaye and DJ Ouch were still part of the station, while the DJs from iDMZ like Marc the Spark, The Executioner, ZJ Ziggy, DJ Alfie and The King are also retained the station. The rebranding of this station created a brand for IBC's FM radio stations nationwide, which are under DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) station brand. This also reverts the slogan of the station's second incarnation of The Nation's #1 Danze Muzic Station which was first used during the era from 1989 to 2001. and Sayaw Pinoy! was retained for their brand of dance music, hip-hop and R&B, and remixed music are also still same. The station was also launched via HD Radio technology. It caters the entire age spectrum and attract the demographic range of audience as the predominantly dance format by the highly influential and upscale market of A-B-C market at the primarily targeting the age bracket of 13 to 40 years old male and female, including kids and teens in high school, young adults in college and university, and mature listeners. It became a huge success and gained more listenership and it became an immediate hit with dance music lovers. On March 4, 2016, the demise of Peewee who died in Friday afternoon at the Asian Hospital in Muntinlupa City. A demise of former 89 DMZ station manager and IBC newscaster Bingo Lacson who passed away on September 26, 2016. It is proved to be hugely successful, as the live concert of the station during the Grand Kapinoy Weekend on March 4–5 as part of IBC's 57th anniversary was crowded by many people. In the same month, the station retained as the No. 1 dance music FM station in Mega Manila based on the KBP Radio Research Council survey. As a result, the station retained the upscale listenership and has become one of the country's strongest DMZ upscale markets and listeners in its company portfolio. On November 18, 2017, the station celebrated its 28 years of Danze Music Zone, this was begun to air promos, trivia of this station (from its early years up to now), and a 28th anniversary party Sayaw Pinoy!, 28 Years of Danze: 89 DMZ 28th Anniversary Party on the same date at 9pm. Profile The strong of sequestered radio network group IBC Radio. Its flagship station based in Mega Manila, even with the substantial number of AM and FM stations operating and the stiff competition from both ABS-CBN, GMA Network and TV5's own networks, is the FM radio station in Metro Manila. The network's strongest market is with the provincial or rural people currently residing in Manila helped by its strong brand name in the provinces, IBC Radio managed its AM and FM stations locally with each individual unique brand name enjoys strong ratings all across the country, since DZMZ's dominant listener ratings and with IBC's TV ratings catapulted to third place in the TV industry. An established station with a very big fan base for more than any other station, 89 DMZ's listenership profile consists of some of the pop music industry's best. Its programs are also acclaimed for successfully integrating the dance music and largely western pop R&B sound in an Asian market. Most influential and upscale target market of the 13 to 40 age bracket in Metro Manila picked 89 DMZ (Danze Muzic Zone) as their station of choice on the road, offices, schools, colleges and universities, making them also the nation's number 1 dance music station in Asia dishing out the dance music sound. Audience profile studies conducted by the leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of DANZE format even above the station's primary market. The essence of DMZ's danze music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno-hits, eurodance, reggae and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of DANZE Music, encompassing such diverse musical styles like ballroom, swing, new wave, and alternative rock; not to mention the contemporary hits of our local artists in our Pinoy-in-a-Row. Through research and related activities, 89 DMZ hopes to fulfill its commitment to its constituencies and relevance to the market by sharing with them the good things in life, like DANZE. Air Staff 'Current' 'DJs' 89 DMZ is manned by 12 male jocks, 1 female jock and 4 mix DJs. *The Sting (Terence Khan) (born in August 24) (the current male voice-over announcer of IBC and the operations manager, live ZJ host and coninuity voice-over of 89 DMZ/script writer/DJ/consultant) *Kaye (Kaye Tan) (delivers The Word hourly news) *The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan) (the current voice-over of RPN) *DJ Ouch (Lopie de Guzman) (the station manager of 89 DMZ) *Mick Flame *The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan) *The Force (Neil Centeno) *The Executioner (Ronald Cayetano) *Marc the Spark *ZJ Ziggy *DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) *Deejay Boo (Boo Martinez) *DJ Marlon (Marlon Tagalicud) *The King (Arthur Serzo) (the program director and the head of 89 DMZ) *DJ Heart *DJ Art *DJ Jennie *DJ Rose 'Former' '89 DMZ' *Peewee (Wenceslao “Peewee” Trinidad) (born in 1934 and died in March 4, 2016) *The Mouth (Francis Magalona) *Jellybean (Rolly Manlapaz) (current coliseum announcer for UAAP on ABS-CBN Sports on Studio 23 and PTV and NCAA on Sports5 on AksyonTV) *Chinaman (Joey Lim) (the current voice-over of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and IBC News Network) *Jolly O! (Dax B. Jose) *Blare (Bernadette Camalig) (the ONLY female "zee-jay") *DJ Jea 'DWKB' *Long Tall Howard *Bingo Lacson *Vic Morales *Peter Rabbit (Peter Musngi) (the current voice-over of ABS-CBN and DZMM) Programs On Sundays from 6am to 6am the following day, the station plays the new wave music Wave 24 continues to mention of 89 DMZ throughout its schedule. Followed on Mondays from 6am to 6am the following day, it plays the down beat mix through Slow Jam by covering the weekday programs. The usual programming of 89 DMZ broadcasting for 24 hours from the start at 6am of Tuesday. 'Daily Programs' * The Morning Danze - Hosted by The Sting; Weekdays, 6am - 10am amd Saturdays, 6am - 9am. * Kaye D-Lyte - Hosted by Kaye; Weekdays, 10am - 2pm. * The Unbeatable Show - Hosted by The Unbeatable; Mondays to Thursdays, 2pm - 5pm. * The Early Club - Hosted by DJ Ouch; Mondays to Thursdays, 6pm - 9pm. * Megamix - Uninterruptable megamixes seven-days-a-week; Everyday, every hour. 'Original Programs' * Wave 24 - 24 hours of pure new wave music from the 80's and early 90's; Sundays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Slow Jam - 24 hours of cool relaxing down beat mix; Mondays, 6am - 6am the following day. * Strictly Ballroom - 3 hours of glorious ballroom music. Hosted by Mick Flame; Tuesdays to Thursdays, 9pm - 12mn. * Be Heard! - The most sought-after and high-rated flagship program from different DJs around the globe that gives opportunities to all 89 DMZ members to show-off their mixing talents. This program is open to everyone – professional and non-professional DJs or to anyone who just simply loves to mix music; Friday, 10am - 12nn with a replay at 8pm - 10pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Rockin’ Manila - 3 hours of alternative rock/hard rock/mordern rock music hosted by The Executioner; Saturday, 9am - 12nn (Manila Time, Philippines) and 2 hours of Pinoy alternative rock music hosted by The Force; Saturday, 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Back to the 80's n' early 90's - Hosted by Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy, 3 hour non-stop hits of the 80's and early 90's (1980-1992); Saturdays, 12nn - 3pm and a flashback at 12mn - 2am (Manila Time, Philippines). * Baddest of the 90's n' 2K - Hosted by DJ Alfie and DJ Boo Martinez, reigning the mix we're take you back, 4 hour throwback hits of the 90's and early 2000's (1993-2005); Saturdays, 3pm - 7pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Saturday Clubbing - the top-rated program as the 3 hours of uninterrupted, commercial-free party clubbing music for your favorite dance club tunes, house music mix and remix, electro, dubstep and the ever-famous, flagship party music of Spain - Ibiza music, and in-house DJs by DJ Marlon with The Destroyer featuring the top club DJs around the Metro; Saturday, 9pm - 12mn (Manila Time, Philippines). Other Programs * Power Remix - A midnight remixes of 2 exceptional DJs plus the tracks of dance hits. Hosted by The Destroyer; Tuesdays to Thursdays, 12mn-3am. * The Hitlist - the top 30 countdown of the hottest hits remixed by the baddest DJs around the world. Those current hits remixed by DJ producers are hand-picked and aired right here. Be updated with the latest trending and most liked hits by tuning in every Friday with the votes over hotline 632-9283/634-9283, text line 8888 based on Globe, Facebook, Twitter and 89dmz.com/ Hosted by The Force; Fridays, 5pm - 8pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Mobile Circuit - Hosted by The Destroyer, the baddest mobiles in the land for your back-to-back "live" disco-mixing. Featuring two top mobiles from the dance circuit and mobile groups providing listeners of their best mixsets. Mobile groups are invited to submit their entries and perform live as scheduled by 89 DMZ administrators; Friday, 10pm - 2am (Manila Time, Philippines). 'Segments' * The Word - Top-of-the-hour news capsulized in the latest national, local, global and entertainment scenes, the 2-minute news update anchored by Kaye; Mondays-Saturdays, 7am - 6pm * Pinoy-in-a-Raw - The music closest to our Pinoy hearts. 2 OPM hits in a row back-to-back played every hour, because we believe in the Filipino talent; Monday to Saturday, every hour. During Saturday (except Rockin' Manila at 9am-12nn and Saturday Clubbing at 9pm-12mn), 3 OPM hits for Back to the 80's n' early 90's and Baddest of the 90's n' 2K. Former Programs * Wired on Wednesday (July 1, 2015-December 28, 2016) - the freshest worldwide program of 89 DMZ, hosted by the newest lady jock of 89 DMZ itself DJ Jea provides our listeners the best of christian, western, ballad, pop and K-pop tunes (Korean popular music), be it R&B, pop, danze or rock, to cater to our hip fans here and abroad.; Wednesdays, 12nn - 2pm with a replay at 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). * Baddest of the 90's (July 7, 2016 to December 29, 2016) - 2 hours of the best of the 90's featuring 89 DMZ DJs led by DJ Alfie, The Destroyer, DJ Heart, DJ Ziggy, DJ Boo Martinez, DJ Eric and DJ Arthur. Thursday, 12nn - 2pm with a replay at 7pm - 9pm (Manila Time, Philippines). Slogans Compilations CD's of 89 DMZ *''Pure Party'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 2'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 3'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) *''Pure Party: Disc 4'' (Ivory Music and Video, 2012) Awards *25th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio Jock (Won, The Sting) *25th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best Radio Jock (Won, The Sting) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2016 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Radio Station (Won) *22nd KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2014 PUP Mabini Media Awards: FM Radio Station of the Year (Won) *Gandingan 2014: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *12th Gawad Tanglaw Awards: Best FM Station (Won) *21st KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *2013 11th Gawad Tanglaw Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *Gandingan 2013: 75th UPLB Isko't Broadcast Choice Awards, Best FM Station (Won) *2012 UP Gandingan Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) *20th KBP Golden Dove Awardee, Best FM Radio Station (Won) IBC FM Radio Network DMZ is also broadcast to 4 provincial stations in the Philippines. :Further information: Regional Stations References See also *89.1 DMZ-FM | Facebook *remembering my earlier days... | Facebook *IBC *List of radio stations in Metro Manila *Magic 89.9 sked *Old 89 DMZ Sked (2000) *89 DMZ Schedule *Daily Playlists on 89 DMZ *KVIL 90's *MOR 4 LIFE 91.9 (2) *The dance music zone is back as iDMZ 89.1 *89 DMZ MOBILE CIRCUIT by trese3057 *iDMZ maging 24 hours a day, 7 days a week *iDMZ Celebrates 1st Year *iDMZ, to relaunch promo this 2012 called Sayaw Winner Milyonaryo! *iDMZ app at the top of the charts! *Anja Aguilar Visits iDMZ Sayaw Pinoy! *FM station 89 DMZ turned at 14 *ACS Milyones 2014 Promo Mechanics *UrbanPinas hosts nomination for Urban Music Awards 2014 *89 DMZ Presents this Weekend *89 DMZ's Urban Music Awards Jump-Off Party External links *89 DMZ official website *89 DMZ on Facebook *89 DMZ on Twitter Category:Radio stations in Metro Manila Category:Philippine radio station stubs Category:Radio stations established in 1989 Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Internet radio in the Philippines Category:Internet radio stations Category:Contemporary hit radio stations in the Philippines Category:RadioWorks